My Ending
by Brooklyn Oracle
Summary: Spot's done something he shouldn't have, and it could affect his life... Oracle Turner catches him in the act, but will this lead to his or her demise? Find out! Rated PG13 for some mature themes and language. Songfic too(sorry for the song).


__

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oracle Turner had really thought she had gotten through to him. Through his blue eyes that remained a barrier to his steel heart and mind. But he wouldn't let her in- he wouldn't let anybody in. He was the great Brooklyn leader. He was Spot Conlon. She thought this through many times before she put her toes to the side of the docks…

She met him on her daily walk from her house to the factory.

"Miss, would ya like ta buy a pape?" a brown haired, blue-eyed, newsie. Oracle had come to know the newsies very well. Not personally, but she would see them everyday, 'carryin' da bannah' or so they called it. Of course there was the big strike against Pulitzer two years ago. Oracle lived in a Manhattan apartment with her two brothers, Chris and Aaron, and her mother, Helena. She worked at the factory with her mother.

"If I even had any money, I would," she replied kindly, pushing her way past him. She knew the face well - the face of Spot Conlon. He dropped by to visit the local leader, Jack Kelly, every once in a while.

"I'll give ya a pape if ya give me a date, Miss…?" Spot said hopping in front of her and smiling that infamous smirk. She blushed and tucked her long black hair behind her ears.

"Me name's Amoura, but my nickname is Oracle," she said and paused, "Okay."

__

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

Oracle looked into Spot's mischievously-twinkling eyes as she finished putting powder on her nose.

"Spot! C'mon! Wese gonna be late if ya don't hurry up!" Oracle and Spot were going to the annual Christmas party at Irving Hall. Spot and Oracle had been seeing each other for quite sometime and when Oracle's father left, her brothers became newsies to help support the family. Oracle became closer and closer to the tight group of young men and boys-especially Spot Conlon who would come to visit her when she was with her mother.

"Okay, youse go ahead. I'll be right dere," he replied looking at himself in the mirror before turning around and kissing her on the cheek.

"All right," she turned to leave with her older brother Chris, also called Snaps. They were almost identical. They both had black hair, Snap's was a little lighter than Oracle's, and they both had baby blue eyes.

__

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

"He's a half hour late!" Oracle whined, tugging on Snap's sleeve.

"Quit actin' like such a kid, Oracle. Spot gits heah when he wants ta," Snaps rolled his eyes.

"But I'm worried!" Oracle said stomping her foot.

"Fine, we'll go back an' check what's takin' him so long. We bettah go now 'cause it takes a while to git ta Brooklyn and back to Manhattan," he answered. A tall, brown-haired boy, with a cowboy hat on, walked up to them both and threw his arms around the siblings.

"Jack," Snaps said nodding his head.

"Snaps," the Manhattan Newsies leader responded. Jack then turned to Oracle and bowed. "Miss…?"

"This is me _sistah_, Oracle," Snaps said. "Oracle, this is Jack Kelly." She smiled and waved.

"So youse leavin' da party oily [early], Snaps?" Jack asked.

"Nah, Oracle heah wants ta check on Spot. Ya know, dey is seein' each othah," Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't I come witch ya?"

"Shoah," Oracle said and hurried out the door into the December weather.

"Ya _allowed _her ta date Conlon?" Jack said when Oracle was out of hearing range.

"I had no choice," Snaps said miserably. Jack had a feeling there was a story behind his 'choice'.

__

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

The three made it across the Brooklyn Bridge and Oracle rushed them into the Lodging House.

"I really dunno why Spot's takin' so long. Stay right heah, I'll go an' check." Oracle gathered her skirt and ran up the steps to the bunkroom. Oracle reached the top step and held her breath. Behind the door unfamiliar muffled sounds reached her ears.

"Oh, Spot…" came a girl's voice. Tears formed in Oracle's eyes as she pushed her black hair behind her ear.

"Prank, come back heah!" Spot's voice called out, laughing. Oracle could now hear quick padding of feet. She guessed he was chasing her. Prank was a fellow girl newsie from Harlem and Oracle knew her well and considered Prank to be a friend. She inhaled as her hand shakily reached for the handle. _Maybe I'll just pretend like I didn't hear anythin',_ she thought. Oracle rethought this and raised her hand to knock timidly on the door.

"Spot, youse in dere?" she choked out. Gasps and shushing came from the room and the padding of feet came again.

"Uh… yeah, Oracle… sawry, I'll be out in a minute!" Spot yelled. Oracle dried her tears and straightened out her dress as she waited at the door that she had gone through so many times.

__

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

Spot came out and grinned lopsidedly at her. His light brown hair was tussled and mused.

"Hey, babe wasn't expectin' ya home so soon," he smiled. Oracle smiled back and used her sweetest voice.

"I didn't think ya would," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothin', I jus' said I had ta git some… stuff from da room," she replied, forcing her way past Spot's arm into the room. The room was perfectly spotless and looked the same as usual except for the closet.

"Well, what did ya have ta git princess? I'll git it fer ya," he told her.

"Ok, I need my coat, ya know, 'cause of dis New Yawk weathah. It could drive a poison [person] mad!" she laughed while Spot laughed nervously.

"Why don't ya wait outside? I'll look fer it," Spot said ushering her out the door.

"No, I'll stay so ya don't have to move back an' forth so much," Oracle protested, her anger growing rapidly.

__

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Snaps and Jack came up the stairs.

"What's takin' so long, Ora?" Snaps asked. Seeing Spot he tipped his hat and so did Jack.

"Heya Spot."

"Oracle just wanted ta see what was takin' so long since ya were half an hour late," Jack told him.

"Oh, she said she needed an extra coat. If not, I guess we'll be goin' now."

"I guess an extra coat would be good fer her, " Snaps said, looking out for his younger sister.

"I'll git it, and you guys can wait fer me," Spot said.

"Just git the damn jacket an' let's go! My party awaits me," Jack exclaimed running a hand through his brown hair.

"Ok," Spot said moving slowly around the room.

"It's in da closet if you're wonderin'," Oracle told him, glaring. Spot took a deep breath and opened the closet door.

__

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Spot opened the door to show Prank with one of Spot's long shirts on. Everybody stood silently with wide eyes.

"Holy shit…" Jack started. Prank scowled.

"Shut up, Kelly," she snarled, her green eyes flashing. Oracle's gaping mouth was covered by her hand. Tears leaked down her cheek as she stared in horror at the redhead in the closet and sank to her knees.

"I don't need a jacket anymore, Spot," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"You've really done it now, Conlon," Jack said.

"SHUT UP, KELLY!" Spot yelled at his best friend. He made his way towards Oracle.

"Amoura, baby, I'm sawry, it's just…" Snaps stepped in front of Spot and pushed him away. Spot was short for his age and Snaps towered a good six inches above him.

"Don't you _evah_ use my lil' sistah's real name, undahstand, Conlon?" Snaps threatened. He scooped Oracle up in his arms and walked out the door with Jack following behind.

__

It's nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

"I think ya should leave, Prank," Spot sighed. Prank slapped him across the face.

"Youse said youse was 'available', Spot. I ain't gonna be da othah woman," she said, leaving as well.

"Jeez," Spot sighed and threw his hands in the air. "See if I care!" he yelled.

__

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Snaps took Oracle to his mother, Helena's, house.

"Hey, mom, Amoura needs lookin' aftah. If Spot comes lookin' for her, don't let her see 'im, ok?" Helena nodded and led him to Oracle's room where her older brother laid her down and kissed her on the forehead. "Love ya, Amoura," he whispered then left. She healed from her emotional breakdown after a few months. Her brothers joined up with Manhattan and left Brooklyn for good. Oracle would frequently visit them and stay with the newsies there. Once, Spot had come looking for Jack. Apparently they were still good friends, so Jack let him stay the night. Whenever Oracle saw him, she pretended like nothing happened – like she didn't see him cheat on her with a friend.

"Heya, Ora! How you doin'?" he asked. She stared into his warm blue eyes that were filled with regret.

"Fine." Aaron, also called Blue, her younger brother, made an excuse and dragged her from Spot's seducing words.

"Oracle, I need a cup and I can't reach the top shelf!" he complained.

"Okay," she said gently. "See you sometime, Spot," she said even softer.

__

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oracle put her toes to the side of the docks and closed her eyes. It was the emotion bottled up inside her that was driving her mad, seeing Spot with other girls. She knew about his reputation, but she didn't care. Oracle Turner fell in love with Spot Conlon just like so many other countless girls. She took a deep breath and screamed as she dropped off the edge off the dock into the icy water.

__

_I love ya, Spot,_ she thought before the blackness engulfed her.

Spot awoke with a yell pierced the silent night. He was imagining Oracle again. He sighed and was about to fall asleep when he heard a splash. Spot Conlon knew then, that he was not dreaming and ran out to the docks. Oracle was in the water a good five minutes before Spot reached her. He jumped into the water after her receding white body in the water. With great difficulty, he hauled her cold lifeless form out of the water. Spot held her close. "I love ya, Oracle," he whispered to her deaf ears. "Ya gotta be okay, ya got it?" Spot waited, but of course, she didn't reply. "Jus' open up yer eyes an' say somethin', please. Please Oracle, I gotta know if yer gonna be okay. I can't stand not knowin'. Please wake up an' say dat ya love me too, please?" Spot's voice broke off again and he closed his eyes against the tears, praying for Oracle to awaken. Here he remained for the rest of the night, continuing to talk to her when his voice allowed it and continuing to pray fervently, something he had not done for a long time.

EPILOGUE

Spot, the Brooklyn newsies, and the Manhattan newsies stood over Oracle's unmarked grave. As everyone left, including her brothers and mother, Spot remained silent.

"I'm sawry," he said. He dropped his silver key into the hole in the ground. Spot Conlon had lost the one person he'd ever cared for, and it was his own fault…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I was a bit stuck on the ending, so please forgive me!!! Thanks to Nicole and Maddie who previewed it! And please stop saying I'm depressing! It's inspirational! I'm SOOO sorry for the poser song, but I can so relate to this. 


End file.
